We're Happy Tonight
by djmichealsfics
Summary: Tony has been acting odd for quite a while and Kate is determined to find out why. 2010 SeSa entry.


Title: We're Happy Tonight

Author: djmicheals

Beta: tinlizzie82

Word Count: 3600ish plus or minus a few

Pairing: Gen, mostly Tony centric with an appearance from the team, this was my entry for the 2010 SeSa

Rating: PG

Warnings: None. Well, not really, Schmoop ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth anything. I still don't own NCIS although I am sure I asked not only Santa, but the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Mother Nature, Old Man Winter, the Fairie Godmothers (all three of them), and Father Time for it to have all to my onesies. I've had no luck yet though because I think I forgot someone. Reviews are appreciated but flames will be used to light my bonfires.

Tony was acting weird, weird for Tony that is. Ever since Halloween or before that even now that she thought about it. Probably since the conversation they had, argument really. He had gotten another one of those phone calls, one of his many girlfriends and it had pissed her off. How could one person just sleep with a different girl a night with no attachments? It was leading them on. And she said so which resulted in the massive big blowout that ended up involving not only McGee but Abby and Gibbs as well.

/flashback/

It was a quiet day at the office that was only interrupted by Tony's cell phone. Twice already he had answered calls from a Rebecca and a Marcia, that weren't very long nor specific but he was definitely warm when talking to them. The final straw for her was the next call.

"Hello, this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking how may I help you? Hello, Glenda. No that won't be a problem at all. See you tonight."

Just the smarmyness of the way he picked up the phone and answered the call pissed her off. "Who was that Tony? Another one of your girlfriends?"

"And what if it was Kate? Jealous?"

"NO! Jesus. You know just five minutes ago you were talking to a Rebecca about seeing her tonight and now this Glenda person. Spreading yourself a little thin aren't you? What the hell is wrong with you, dating two people at once is just wrong. You have all the morals of an alley cat."

"Since when did you start monitoring my calls? Hear anything you like? Who the hell made you the dating police anyway? And for your information both Glenda and Rebecca know about each other so don't worry, I'm not leading anyone on."

Kate was aghast, "They can't!"

He threw her a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"You can't tell me that the two women you are seeing not only know about each other but don't mind? That's bull."

"Why is it bull? If I were seeing more than one person at a time, what would be wrong with that? Not everyone is looking for Mr. Right, some are looking for Mr. Right now. And if it doesn't hurt me and doesn't hurt the other party why should you care?"

"What are you nineteen? Mr. Right Now? And I don't care who you see, it's just wrong."

*whistle pierces the air*

"Hey! Both of you get back to work. Kate's right DiNozzo, don't bring your personal life into the office. I don't want to deal with any more pissed off females."

"It was just that one time Boss. Won't happen again."

"Damn straight. Get back to work."

The conversation was benched until later that day in Abby's lab when Kate started it up again. She was still feeling peevish at him. She knew he was IMing someone because she could hear the slight 'ping' of the program and a flurry of keystrokes but what really pissed her off was his half there smiles and snorts of amusement when the ping came through. Even Gibbs was smirking.

She just couldn't help herself, "Even Gibbs said I was right."

Tony shook his head at her and sighed, just knowing it was going to be another one of those conversations where she was on the side of the moral, upstanding, good people and he was on the side of the sinners, prostitutes, and politicians whether he was correct or not.

"Gibbs said you were right about me bringing in my personal life to the office. Not that you were right about what all women want. Not every woman wants a picket fence, kids, and a mini van. Just look at Abby."

Kate snorted, "Abby's different."

At that moment Abby walked into the lab. She looked between the two of them not sure she wanted to get in the middle of one of their arguments but they were in her lab.

"Hoo-kay. I know that I am about to regret this, but why am I different in relation to your argument?"

"Tony is just being a pig and using you as a stellar example of his juvenilism."

"Now Katie," he waggled his finger in front of her. "You should at least tell Abby the entire story not just your highly edited version. You see Abby, darling Kate here happened to overhear me getting two telephone calls this morning and based upon her assumptions about those conversations threw a piss fit of virginal and entirely prudish proportion."

Kate retorted hotly, "Don't call me Katie. And I am not a prude damn it. You're sleeping with two different women at the same time Tony! That's just wrong. Even Gibbs said so."

"What?" Abby more than a little confused. Not only did she know that Tony was in a pretty committed relationship, she and Tony had had a conversation similar to this not so long ago.

Tony shook his head, holding up both hands palms out, and blew out a frustrated breath.

"First, I'm not. Sleeping with two women. Second, Gibbs did not agree with her. He said to keep it out of the office which I am trying to do. She just won't let it go. Kate doesn't agree with me that some women are not looking to get shackled with the old ball and chain, that all they are looking for is a good time. She doesn't believe that the end goal for every person of the female species isn't a gold band on her left hand, a mini van, and 2.3 kids. I said to look at you. You aren't interested in settling down right now and there is nothing wrong with that. She said you were different, which you really are my Mistress of all things Dark, but I say that you really aren't in regards to [i]this [/i]argument. There are millions of people out there not looking for a commitment and who don't need a man to define themselves and if both people are upfront about what they expect - or don't - then no one is leading anyone one. Am I right or am I wrong?

"Right." Abby nodded her head in relief. She was in no shape or form ready to become a Mrs. and didn't mind having a great time until she was ready.

"WRONG! You can't lead a person on. - OUCH!"

"Didn't I say to keep it out of the office? Agree to disagree and get over it Todd."

/end flashback/

Kate could still feel that headslap. Since that day, Tony was remarkably closemouthed about his dating habits. How it was resolved was anybody's guess because Tony was still pissed off and not going out with them or even talking to them for anything other than work related items and now that Christmas was fast approaching she wanted it to end. The work only no play silence, refused attempts of after work get togethers, and general un-Tonyness since Halloween made her feel bad. It may be stupid and childish but she wanted to have a good relationship with Tony for Christmas. It was her first real Christmas with NCIS and Team Gibbs. Kate couldn't really count that first Christmas when she was still trying to figure out that head meant restroom, six meant rear and yes TFOA was an honest to God thing meaning Things Falling Off Aircraft. This year Kate felt settled into her role as NCIS agent, that she was really part of something good, and she wanted Christmas to be perfect.

The strain in her and Tony's relationship was causing a strain on her relationship with Abby and McGee too. Every time she suggested going out she was shot down. They were friendly enough at work but anything outside was a no go. Even though Abby took to her right away, Tony was there first and she had an almost sibling like closeness with him. McGee followed Tony around like he was a Special Agent God with his yes Tony, no Tony and was taking Abby's lead. Although Kate wasn't exactly sure if his lost puppy dog routine was his typical manner or he was just that nervous around Gibbs. She would have to be stupid to not see the looks Gibbs was shooting Tony and how many times a day she would catch him staring at Tony with a barely there frown on his face. Whatever it was she knew that Tony was the key.

Which is why she was following him on a rainy Saturday night less than a week before Christmas.

She just stopped in to Toys R Us to exchange a gift for her youngest niece and was at the end of a long customer service line being held up by a guy picking up four shopping carts full of pre-wrapped gifts. Four. Filled to the brim. Just as the last item was placed on the conveyor belt and rung up she heard someone yell "WAIT." and a blur flew past her tossing a stack of what appeared to be coloring books and colors on to the belt.

Kate had spent several moments studying the guy and thought he looked remarkably like Tony... and sounded like Tony... and when he turned to the girl, she saw it was Tony. He pulled on the girl's ponytail, smiled a warm smile, and said something Kate couldn't hear but caused the young girl to roll her eyes at him and giggle. And the girl was young, by anyone's standards, even DiNozzo's. She couldn't have been more than fifteen tops. By the time Kate was finished checking out, Tony was all loaded and had hopped in to a large dark green Jeep that was loaded full to the roof with packages and the girl in the seat next to him.

Kate had no idea what possessed her but she found herself following them on a winding trip through the suburbs and out of the city north towards Baltimore and further winding through that city. All told it was almost three hours later when they reached their destination in the rain and darkness. Kate didn't know where they were when they finally stopped but the building was fairly unremarkable. People came running out and started hauling packages in.

After watching the procession for a half hour, Kate finally got the courage to grab a gift from the Jeep and follow the long line of people in. She was met at the door by an elfish old woman asking if she was there to help to which Kate nodded. A passing young boy was corralled and directed to escort her to Mr. Tony and the other helpers. Through a narrow passage and up a flight of stairs down another short corridor and down a smaller flight, Kate stepped into a wonderland of kids and presents and in the front of them all was Tony and the girl. All of the gifts were piled on and around an overfull table with runners still bringing them in. A line of volunteers wearing elf hats were carrying the gifts up to Tony who thanked the volunteer, called out a name, and handed the gift over to the child that appeared, then they took the gift back to their space on the floor. Kate was surprised to see what the childred did once they got back to their space. They didn't open the gifts but sat waiting, almost vibrating with anticipation. Kate joined the queue of gift bearers. Tony's head popped up and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He got the half smile that she knew he only used when he was really please about something and said, 'Thank you Katie." Twice she returned to the table of gifts, the entire process even with all of the volunteers lasted over an hour. Once all of the gifts had been distributed, a big cloth was pulled off of a digital countdown clock and all of the volunteers began chanting at the same time.

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. At the buzzer, there was a flurry of tearing paper and shrieks from happy children. All Kate could hear from every child around her was sounds of happiness. She got lost in the joy. Every child got one thing they wanted. Every Child. Even the volunteers were happy.

Kate shamelessly eavesdropped on a conversation between two elves and discovered that without the help of some anonymous donor there would have been no gifts this year for the children. Funding had been cut leaving just enough left in the budget to keep heat in the building and food on the tables. It didn't take long to put two and two together and come up with three months of abnormal Tony behavior equaling gifts for needy children, Kate felt a warm bubble in the middle of her chest. Tony had done this. Tony, of the loose morals, girl in every port for every day of the week, juvenile farting and belching frat boy of a man, the x-rated Peter Pan, had done this for these kids. She was wrong about him.

As she looked around Kate realized that she hadn't seen him for a while, since he pulled the cloth off of the clock. She asked around but no one could tell her where he went. As she wandered the halls, Kate finally found the little old lady she met when she first walked in and introduced herself as a friend of Tony's. [i]Marcia[/i], Volunteers Coordinator, directed her to the front office to the administrator's office, [i]Glenda[/i]. Another name from that fateful day.

As Kate came around the corner back to the front entrance of the building where she first came in, she saw Tony with his arms around a plump, wizened old woman who was crying into his chest. Not wanting to disturb them or embarrass the older woman, Kate pulled back. She heard Glenda tearfully thank Tony for all that he did for the outreach center, everything from rounding up volunteers to getting toy donations from his co-workers to providing small toys and playground equipment that people were going to throw away. How he had saved Christmas for the impoverished children.

Kate briefly thought she would be mildly embarrassed if anyone caught her when she realized that she had stood there with a goofy old grin and tears streaming down her face as she listened to the woman's gratitude. As she raised a hand over her mouth to cover a choked sob, Kate started guiltily and flushed as she caught the eyes of the young girl standing across the hall watching her blatantly eavesdrop. The girl rolled her twinkling green eyes and purposefully stomped loudly in the hall, shaking her head.

"DAD! COME ON! I got homework cause even though all of the other teachers did and Mr. Spaulding said it was a great volunteerism opportunity and showed real community spirit; Miz Fisher wouldn't give me a pass. She said that spending the day helping my dad shop for toys and then pass them out didn't sound like community service, it sounded to her like playing hooky and fast talking and even if some people are taken in by a pretty face she wasn't one of them. I'm pretty sure when she said that she meant YOU by the way. Then she said I had to figure it out that in the real world sometimes you had to work and play and life didn't give you a pass. I tried explaining that this wasn't play and Mr. Spaulding signed off on it but she's still mad at you for turning down her invitation to dinner and gave me an extra chapter and review questions just for asking and pointing it out to her. She's such a hag. Oh, and I found Agent Kate so we're ready to go."

Kate didn't know what shocked her more; the fact that the entire thing was said with one breath in a typical teenagery whine, eye roll, and stamp of foot, the fact that the girl knew who she was and was trying to rope her in on the escape, or the fact that she called Tony dad twice and he didn't correct her. Not once.

They shook hands with Glenda and Marcia, both of whom thanked Kate for helping out this year, gave quick hugs to [i]Rebecca [/i]and Tony again, before they made their way home. They were almost back to DC when Tony stopped at an all night diner. Kate tumbled out of her car and joined the pair at the door where, much to Kate's surprise, they were met by Gibbs. He tweaked Rebecca's hair as she bounced up to him, kissing him sloppily on his cheek and calling him Pops. Kate excused herself to use the restroom and when she returned not only were Abby and McGee there Ducky and Gerald had also arrived. They saved her a seat directly across from Tony. with McGee on her left, then Abby, Rebecca, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, and Gerald on her right. They had large round table in the back and were just being served a turkey dinner with all of the trimmings including pumpkin and peach pies.

The meal was started off by a short prayer led by Gerald. Then Abby tapped her glass and said she was thankful for the friends and family and the people they were able to help that evening. McGee said he was thankful for Abby and for Tony for giving him a chance. Rebecca was thankful that her mom was at peace and for her dad and everyone, Tony was thankful for the family he had made, Gibbs the blessings in his life, Ducky was brief saying that he was thankful for his health and kinship of everyone at the table, and Gerald was thankful for the evening of family and friends. When it was her turn, Kate said the first thing that came to her mind - that she was thankful she had been wrong and Tony really wasn't dating two women at once. There was a brief silence before Gibbs commanded, "Eat."

After that dinner was a reasonably loud affair with Rebecca recounting everything in detail about their evening including the fact that Kate was crying in the hall like a blubbering baby. Abby told of her evening with Gibbs, and the roped in McGee, serving dinner at the soup kitchen which was sponsored by the nuns she went bowling with, Gerald told of his work that evening at the Veteran's hospital, and Ducky told a tale of Christmas during his misspent youth - kept carefully PG for the sake of 'innocent ears'.

Kate knew that with the morning would come the questions. Questions about Rebecca, why she had never been told of her existence or even met the child before, and why she wasn't listed in Tony's file. Questions on how Tony became involved with the outreach center and questions about setting up a toy drive for next year. What McGee meant by being thankful for Tony giving him a chance. One of the most important questions rattling around was about the nature of the relationships of the people at the table. They all seemed just so comfortable with each other, like a family. Tomorrow there would be questions - and answers.

She realized that she must have drifted when she heard Tony say seemingly out of nowhere, "Great Wall of China." Sitting up, Kate was slightly appalled to discover Gerald reading questions out of a text book and the rest of the team answering them while Rebecca was writing down the answers in her notebook. Before she could say anything however Gibbs answered the next question with Burma. That prompted a slightly scolding, "Now Jethro, there's no such thing as Burma anymore and you know it. You and I were there both before and after it was renamed Myanmar." That opened an entirely new round of questions, one of which was answered incorrectly by McGee in regards to the Secret Service. Kate's indignant 'IT IS NOT!" silenced the table briefly as she launched into the correct answer and why McGee had it all wrong.

Kate glanced around the table, knowing in her heart that matter what else, it was right. Tonight it was perfect. The sight in front of her was beautiful. Abby and McGee were holding hands above the table. Abby, Rebecca, McGee, Gerald and Ducky all talking around and over the top of each other - homework put away. Rebecca was tucked in under Tony's right arm; Gibbs and Tony leaning in to each other sitting a little closer than normal due to the numbers of people at the table, hips, knees, and shoulders touching, sharing a small, private smile at some comment she had missed, before jumping in and joining the spirited debate over of all things, peanut butter. Everyone was happy. For that one moment in time everything was perfect.

An hour went by then another and another, when Kate sat back and let it wash over her. People were coming in and out of the diner, the bells over the door ringing each time the door was opened. The snow was gently falling outside, catching the overhead lights in the parking lot, glistening on the asphalt. Christmas carols were playing softly in the background. She hummed a bit and realized the lyrics. "A beautiful sight. We're happy tonight."

Kate smiled to herself. This was Christmas, a few days early according to the calendar. She spent the evening helping make the world a brighter place for just one moment for a group of children who otherwise would have been without. Kate was happy. It was everything she wanted in her heart. Peace. Family.


End file.
